


Jaehyungparkian

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluffy around the edges, Implied Mutual Attraction, Jaehyungparkian, Junk, M/M, Out of Character AF, Subtly at it's finest, Youngpil mentioned in passing, still dipping my toes in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Brian has always hated their ship name.





	Jaehyungparkian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taehyxngs_mullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taehyxngs_mullet/gifts).



> Well...this is trash but I couldn't resist. Out of character af again. Sorry I haven't done enough research still but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Based solely on their ship name, Youngk's reaction, Jae won't call him Youngk, and the answer Youngk gave about Jae and not loving him. So just consider it an AU? Probably better to honestly. I promise I'll watch more of them before I attempt to spread my junk everywhere again. 
> 
> I gifted you this because I love you <3

Brian knew that saying he hated it when it was created wasn't going to resolve anything. Telling Jae anything different, when it wasn't something he wanted to do, was a little like talking into the wind and expecting the person in front of you to hear it. Hit or miss. More often than not in his case it was a miss. He couldn't even get the taller male to call him by his chosen stage name at official events, what were the chances of him listening to him about a ship name they would never use again.

Or he thought they would never use it again when they had created it. However their fans had run with it. Even when he did finally admit, in text form, that he hated the name it was too late. The fans had already permanently latched on to it. Why he wasn't sure, since he was certain that they thought the name was just awful as well. Or he hoped that inside they were thinking that. Because despite Jae's insistence that it was well thought out and was definitely the perfect way to combine their names, he knew it was a whim. A selfish whim that made their ship name more like a Jae Hyung Park advertisement than a nuance of love. 

Not that there was any 'love' there to begin with. Nope not even a little bit. The very thought of them being a couple sent shivers up and down his spine, which he was certain were of disgust. The thought of kissing Jae had his stomach doing flops and feeling shaky in a way that made him certain he would be ill if it happened. It didn't bring heat to his cheeks or make his heart race at all.

Yet here he was laying awake in bed well past the time he should have fallen asleep to be well rested the next day, thinking about their ship name. It wasn't the up coming semester, their impending release for the next month, or even a girl that was keeping him up with stress it was the ship name for him and his best friend. It bothered him that it was what was keeping him up. And he could be honest enough with himself to admit it wasn't the first time since it had been created that he'd thought about it.

Though it wasn't often that he saw it pop up in mentions from fans these days, as their ship had sailed off into the sunset never to be heard from again. Or it was supposed to anyway when he jumped on the Youngpil bandwagon the company wanted from them right now. Though what the company wanted and what happened were usually two very different things when it came to fans. And as a band it would take some adjusting to a new ship being shoved in their faces a little more consistently, as they weren't shipped as much as groups were. It wasn't anything that new though and they were all close enough for there to be no problems between them over whichever ship the company told them to jump on.

He was distracted from his thoughts when half of the culprit for keeping him up late began talking in his sleep, again. He glanced over their gangly man child, whose hair had just been dyed gray again and smiled. He felt something tighten in his chest in a way that wasn't entirely painful. He had to wonder to himself when Jae's sleep talking became endearing instead of annoying. He had wondered that about a lot of Jae's weird habits through the years, easily recalling a time when they hadn't quite gotten along because of some of them.

Becoming roommates had helped and brought them close enough to even need a ship name though. Which brought him back to the original problem of what he had been contemplating. What Jaehyungparkian even meant. Sure it was supposed to represent them, their unit, their friendship, and their closeness. He didn't follow that thought further as Jae's sleep talking got a little louder. 

Listening to Jae sleep talk he couldn't help frowning, whatever was going on in their gangly man child's dreams didn't sound pleasant from the way the other was making noises. It wasn't often that any of them had nightmares, but the most frequent offender of waking everyone up when they did was Jae. It couldn't be helped when he was prone to sleep talking, or in the case of nightmares screaming at the top of his lungs when he woke up from it.

With a sigh he got up from his bed and made his way over to Jae's to wake him up. The whimpers stopped though as soon as he put his hand on him. And Brian smiled softly to himself, feeling the weird flop in his stomach again and the shaky feeling he knew better than to equate to what it was. Jae was talking again, though this time he turned away the hand Brian had placed on his shoulder falling off. 

It took a moment to pull his eyes away from his sleeping band mate's face. When he settled back into bed, he allowed himself to truly acknowledge the reason he hated Jaehyungparkian was because it was fake. And that wasn't really what he wanted. He could hear Jae mumbling his name in his sleep just a few feet away, making his chest tighten as he closed his eyes letting sleep sweep it away. He could never allow himself to admit his feelings, not to Jae, not himself, not to anyone. Because he knew the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last Day6 fic I'll write. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't hate me.


End file.
